1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A micromachined ultrasonic transducer (MUT) is used for transducing an electrical signal into an ultrasonic signal or transducing an ultrasonic signal into an electrical signal. The MUT may be classified into a piezoelectric micromachined ultrasonic transducer (PUMT), a capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducer (CMUT), and a magnetic micromachined ultrasonic transducer (MMUT).
A conventional CMUT supplies electricity to an upper electrode by using a through via formed in a low resistance wafer. In a process of forming the through via, a corner of a through via hole is not completely coated with photoresist, and as a result, the through via may contact the low resistance wafer and be shorted. In addition, the photoresist with which the through via is filled may swell due to thermal expansion. In addition, a mask process for forming the through via is required.